Meadow Song/Gallery/Seasons 1-3
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight get big hug S1E2.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png The Ticket Master Everypony in line S1E3.png Boast Busters Meadow Song without cutie mark S1E06.png Fluttershy worried look S1E06.png Fall Weather Friends Applejack's long jump attempt S01E13.png Rainbow Dash's long jump attempt S01E13.png Sonic Rainboom Pegasus Meadow Song S1E16.png|Wings spread out, yes, I'm ready! Green Isn't Your Color Catwalk S1E20-S8E4.png Over a Barrel The Crowd watching Pinkie Pie's act S1E21.png Pinkie Pie singing and Spike winking S1E21.png Pinkie Pie popping out of the piano S1E21.png Pinkie Pie extremely happy S1E21.png Pinkie Pie having fun S1E21.png Watching Pinkie Pie's Act 2 S1E21.png Watching Pinkie Pie's Act 3 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie getting weird stares S1E21.png Pinkie Pie mentioning they are all vegetarians S1E21.png Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar directing Appleloosans S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar and ponies ready pies S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar and ponies throwing pies S1E21.png Chief Thunderhooves pie knockout S1E21.png Chief Thunderhooves has an idea S01E21.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png Cherry Fizzy "Are you okay?" S01E23.png The Best Night Ever Rarity greets Caramel and Lucky S1E26.png Glitch Noteworthy S1E26.png Pinkie Pie playing with ponies at the Gala S1E26.png Season two Luna Eclipsed Ponies dancing S2E04.png|Dancing with Berryshine. Crowd watching S2E04.png Ponies and Spike cheering S2E04.png Twilight looking up 2 S2E04.png Meadow Song costume S2E4.png|Meadow Song in his ninja costume. Ponyville Scared S2E4.png|Watching Princess Luna's arrival. Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png|I thought ninjas were invisible to the untrained eye. Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png The ponies bow down before Princess Luna S2E04.png Twilight 'fire away' S2E04.png|You alright, Meadow Song? Everypony scared S2E04.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png|Meadow Song comforting "Noi" Pinkie Pie opening candy with beak S2E04.png Pinkie Pie about to eat a candy S2E04.png Derpy Pinkie Pie 3 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie eating candies S02E04.png Family Appreciation Day Granny Smith bringing Zap Apple Jam to stall S2E12.png Queue for Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Long line S2E12.png Pony silhouettes S02E12.png The Last Roundup Rarity have you seen Applejack S2E14.png Pinkie Pie follows Caramel S2E14.png Fluttershy trying to find Applejack S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png A lot of ponies in line for cider S2E15.png Line of ponies for the cider S2E15.png Meadow Song after drinking apple cider S2E15.png Amethyst Star, Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker S02E15.png Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png Rainbow Dash end S02E15.png Everypony complaining S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png Town Square Exterior S2E17.png Putting Your Hoof Down Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Huh S02E19.png|What? Ponies intimidated by Iron Will S2E19.png|Oooh, very funny. Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Silenced. Iron Will, "I Pity the Foal" S02E19.png|Ah. Iron Will stare S02E19.png|Whoa there buddy, too close. Meadow Song sweat S02E19.png|Beginning to sweat. Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png|Listening to Iron Will. Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png It's About Time Everypony else S02E20.png|Watching in the crowd, beside Dr. Hooves. Ponyville Confidential Ponyville skyview S2E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Wedding sham S02E26.png Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png Applejack playing the fiddle S2E26.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Fritter and Meadow Song raising the barn S3E03.png Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Fritter and Meadow Song pulling the ropes S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones surrounding the ponies S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones surrounding the barn S3E03.png The barn collapses S3E03.png Pinkie Pie arrives S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones leaving the destruction S3E03.png One Bad Apple First crowd S3E04.png Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Apple Family Reunion Apple family pulling on ropes S3E8.png Raise This Barn Big Mac and Braeburn S03E08.png Games Ponies Play Rainbow Dash there isn't S3E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Fluttershy and angry ponies S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png |index}}